Vacation Time! Cullen Style!
by FLPotter Girl
Summary: The cullens go on vacation, but everything soon turns upside down. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Rennesme go on a vacation turned wrong. Centered on Bella and Edward. Please Read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

_First Class Now Boarding! United Flight 631 gate N16! Seating Section One Now! Gate N16 Flight 631! Boarding now!_

We walked onto the plane. Emmett was in front leading us to the first class section. Rose was behind him trying uselessly to calm him down since he looked like a kid in a candy store, which was kind of scaring the other  
passengers and the flight attendants. Oh no he was excited about how we were finally going on a vacation, though he did not know where. I had decided to take the whole family on vacation since pretty soon Reneesme would be fully grown. Edward didn't even know where we were going. Back to Emmett though he was not thinking about prospective snacks; it was just a little scary seeing a teenager, technically a full grown man, especially as big as Emmett look like a five year old on Christmas morning, much better analogy, was a little scary to most, then again it might just have been his size too. Alice followed hopping up and down like she was on sugar high and clapping her hands. Which thinking back on it there was a very high probability that Alice had gotten on a sugar high since she had discovered that you could make a Bloody Mary out of animal blood and rather than make her drowsy the stuff gave Alice the effect of a sugar high. She had not been able to get enough of the stuff. Jasper followed behind Alice trying not to bounce up and down since Alice's barely contained emotions were effecting him so strongly, and in vain attempts he tried sending waves of calm in her direction hoping to mellow her out, he had yet to succeed. Jacob carried Rennesme bridal style down the plane aisle. She no looked seventeen and was fully grown. She was at the moment struggling against Jacob in able to get him to put her down, protesting that she could in fact walk across a stable surface without tripping, falling, or risking bodily harm. She unfourtunently had inherited my balance problems. And I did not need to be Jasper to feel the waves of dissaproval rolling off of Edward. He was still mad about when a couple years back Jacob and Nessie had announced that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, Edward was still overly protective of Nessie, eventhough she might be eighteen and fullygrown he still saw her as his baby girl. Rennesme had stopped growing 10 1/2 years ago stuck forever looking like eighteen even though she was 18 now. Edward walked in front of me glowering at Jacob and Rennesme. I however watched as all of the female flight attendants batted their eyelashes at Edward and did other things they thought might attract his attention. They of course completly ignored me, though I was not totally forgotten the male flight attendents watched my every move and stared at me as though I was a piece of meat. Edward must have heard their probabily inappropriate and provective thought of the flight attendents since with in moments he had swept me into his arms and kissed very slowly in public view. Emmett being his usual childish self wolf whistled as the flight attendents gaped and backed off. I swear I heard one whimpering. Carlisle and Esme walked on behind us hand in hand whispering quietly to each other. We were luckily enough to catch a 747 flying from Japan that would refuel was landing at Sea Tac and would take us to the East coast where it would refuel before it departed for London. It was a double decker with the Bussiness class up top, where we were headed, the plane had the most amazing white leather seats, white carpeting and huge plasma screen. The Cullens as usual had gone overboard. We sat down quickly and got ready for the 5 hour plane ride that awaited us, Emmett quickly made enemies with the flight attendents as he found out that he chair flipped up and down and he continued doing so. "Rosie, look at this!" Rose had no patience for Emmett's goffing around and humilitaing her grabbed his ear quicker than necessary and pulled, "Ow,ow,ow, ow, Rosie! That hurts!" Jacob had found the pop up television screen and was fasinated with it and was engrossed in figuring out the mystery to how it worked. Alice and Jasper were talking with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was, much to my dismay, giving Jacob the death glare. During take-off Rennesme threw up in Jacob's lap causing him to have to borrow some clothes. Once he had changed she curled up into his arms and fell asleep, causing Edward to pout. The rest of the plane ride was pretty normal, Emmet was still bugging everyone to no end. We finally landed after five hours of flying time and Edward was still pouting. I sttod up on my tiptoes and leanded to Edward's ear,

"Edward? Please don't spoil this for her."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I'm sorry, I just a little unhappy about how new this is. I want to at times swing a baseball bat at his head."

"That would not be acceptable. And you very well know it."

As soon as we were off the plane and into the airport terminal Rosalie and Alice were both running as fast as human speed would allow them, trying to get to the best shops around. Jasper was being tugged along by Alice with her tiny hand wrapped securily around his arm. And Rosalie had Emmett by the ear again tugging him along behind her."Ow,ow,ow, ow, Rosie how many times do I have to tell you! That hurts!" Carlisle and Esme just watched shaking their heads laughing. Rennesme excused her self to the Red Carpet Club saying she still felt a little quesy after the flight and Jacob went to get some new clothes and change out of his borrowed ones. Edward and I split up, he went to hustle Jacob along as I went to see how Rennesme was. At least I hoped Edward would only do that and not beat Jacob up. I walked into the Red Carpet Club and the waved me ahead due to the Cullen's platinium status membership. I walked over to the restroom to see if she was in their and my eyes were met with the sight of my daughter hunching over the toilet. Her hair hung around her face and I saw how unusually pale her skin was with huge bags under her eyes. Her choclate brown eyes met my topaz ones and in a soft voice she said,

"I'm sorry mom."

* * *

**Please Review!! So if anyone can guess why the last line is like that or where the cullens are going I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter!! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So no one guessed that the Cullens were going to Florida!!! But several did guess the other bit of info! Please read and review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

I ran over to my daughter. All I could see was her unnaturally pale face, even for a half-vampire. I grabbed her in my arms thinking, what was it that had made her sick? Since she was half-human, she was able to consume regular food. So was it something she ate? Then it hit me, I hadn't seen it before. Memories came flooding back. Rennesme having the "flu" for weeks on end, Jacob being worried sick, carrying Rennesme everywhere, always coming back from "errands" with bags laden with things we never saw, and now "I'm sorry mom."

I felt her shoulders shaking as the sobs tore through her chest and it jerked me from my trance. "Mom… I'm…..sorry…..I…….I…..I'm pregnant." She looked at me trying to see what I was thinking, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was going to be a grandmother! But my smile faltered. What would Edward say? What would he do? I knew he was going to be mad. No, mad doesn't even begin to describe it. He would be furious. No, but not at is daughter, at Jacob, "the mongrel".

Nessie must have seen my smile falter, because moment later he asked, "you're thinking of what dad is going to say, aren't you?" I couldn't lie unfortunately; Rennesme had this uncanny ability to tell when someone is lying to her. "Yeah, you know he's going to be extremely mad, especially at Jake. Though the longer you wait, the worse it will get." She sighed, "I guess you're right." She stood up and stretched "Im going to face the music; you coming?" "Yeah"

The boys were already at the hotel so we rented a car and drove there, of course over the speed limit. "Rennesme, wait. How does your father no know?" "Oh, easy, for a while I didn't know and then I started translating the bible from English to Egyptian hieroglyphics. And Jake doesn't know yet." "Ohh… that might help." WE walked into the Hyatt. It was huge and the lobby was a garden paradise and in the middle of it was Edward, looking absolutely stunning. Next to him stood Jacob who Nessie ran over to and quickly led him away. I walked over to my husband, who due to my shield kept us from shimmering in the sunlight. "I got our room, shall we go to the pool?" he whispered quietly. I just nodded and hoped he would not be too mad with Rennesme.

Rennesme's POV:

I pulled Jacob along with me and toward the elevators. "Nessie, why are we going up to our room?" He asked confused as the doors to the elevator opened and we stepped in. As I was sliding in the card to get into our room I answered, "You'll see." We walked into our room. "Jacob, you might want to sit down." Before doing so he looked at me quizzically. "You are going to be a father." He looked at me blankly for 10 minutes. I counted. "Wait, why isn't anyone shouting April Fools? It had slipped my mind that today was the 1st of April. "Because this isn't an April Fools joke Jacob!" I whispered, starting to think that he didn't want children. He suddenly jumped up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Jacob, I can't breathe." He went bright red, "oh, sorry Nessie."

He loosened his grip a little. "We should tell Bella and Edward." He mumbled to himself. "Mom already knows, we just need to tell Dad." Jacob sighed "wonderful." At that moment I heard my father's voice yell, "Jacob, what are you mumbling about now?" "Hey dad," I sighed, "could you come here for a moment?" I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I had picked up from my dad. My dad walked in slowly with mom in his arms, their hair slightly damp from the pool. "You might want to sit down." They did as I asked though obviously reluctant to do so. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

He looked from me to Jacob and back again. "Is this supposed to be an April Fools joke?" He asked, pinching his nose and closing his eyes. "No." I watched as he slowly put down his hand and gritted his teeth opening his hard amber eyes, "what did you say?" He asked in a quiet but deadly voice. "I am pregnant." My voice was now quivering.

"Rennesme Carlie Cullen!" My dad yelled. "How could you?"

"Well, we kind of thought I couldn't have children remember?"

"That is not an excuse young lady! You are too young!"

"I am not!"

"Edward? I was only 18 when I conceived Rennesme."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"It just was."

"No, Edward, it wasn't."

"Yes it was Bella, at least we were married!"

"About that," Jacob cut in, "We're engaged."

"Are you two trying to kill me?"

"Well, dad since you kind of are an immortal, indestructible, and extremly fast vampire. I highly doubt that is possible. Especailly since your heart doesn't beat you can not have a heart attack. And the fact that you don't have any blood greatly lessens the prprobibilty of you bursting a blood vessel." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the door banged once, twice, three times. "BOOM!" The door crashed to the ground revealing a huge shimmering figure cloaked in black.

* * *

**If anyone guesses who the people at the end are they get a sneak preview!!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

I made sure the spiders couldn't escape for the room and released them, quietly sneaking out the door.


	3. Final

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a while and i'm really sorry. My school is hectic with me being a junior and I honestly don't want to write Edward and Bella stories anymore. So I'm really sorry to say but I will be abandoning all of my Edward and Bella stories. I began them when I was in eighth grade and I had no plan of where they were going to go. I'm sorry to anyone who liked them but I feel it is really hard to go back and write on them again. If anyone would be willing to adopt them please PM: I just have a couple requests:

Please credit my work to me and PLEASE no character deaths.

Once again I'm really sorry to have to abandon them but I don't want to leave them hanging when I know I can not finish them. Here is the list of all my stories for anyone who wants to adopt:

A misplaced call

lost

one moment to late

Siren's song

Vaction Time! Cullen Style!

Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed.

Sincerely,

FLPotter Girl


End file.
